


Zamiennik

by janekburza (kasssumi)



Series: Solidarność Supesów i Batsów [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, fuck buddies, nieodwzajemnione uczucia, pomieszany kanon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza
Summary: Kon kocha Tima, Jason ma uczucia do Laneya, ale skoro nie mogą ich mieć dla siebie, to decydują się zastąpić ich sobie na tyle, na ile to możliwe.





	Zamiennik

**Author's Note:**

> Dziękuję [missMHO](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO) i [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin) za przejrzenie i zbetowanie.
> 
> Kilka założeń tego fika:  
> 1\. W kanonie Jon “Laney” Lane Kent to syn Clarka i Lois, oryginał New 52 Kona (Kon został sklonowany z Laneya)  
> 2\. Kon nie zmienił stroju i nadal chodzi w całej chwale swojego kostiumu z lat 90.  
> 3\. Laney i Kon wyglądają tak samo, mimo tego, że Laney został przeniesiony do rzeczywistości, w której Kon jest klonem Clarka i Lexa, paradoksy wszędzie, ale we fiku to spoko  
> 4\. Laney jest w obecnej drużynie Outlaws zamiast Bizarro, bo zasługuje na to bardziej  
> 5\. Wszyscy są już dorośli, bo parę lat minęło w continuity i nie obchodzi mnie, że Tim nie może przejść do fazy Dancing Queen, a co dopiero jej przeskoczyć  
> 6\. Bo mogę

Kon zaskomlał, kiedy poczuł uderzenie na pośladku. Wgryzł się w poduszkę i przestał lewitować nad materacem, opadając znowu na czworaka. Uniósł się tylko na około dziesięć centymetrów, bo po prostu chciał znaleźć kąt, który przyniesie mu więcej przyjemności, ale musiał z niego zrezygnować i znowu wszystko było nie tak.

— Żadnych meta w Gotham, pamiętasz? — mruknął mu do ucha Jason, wchodząc w Kona szybkim pchnięciem, ale całkowicie omijając jego prostatę. Kon prawie zawył z irytacji, ale wiedział, że to tylko Red Hooda bardziej ucieszy, więc pozwalał mu pieprzyć się tak, jak sobie wymyślił. — Trzeba słuchać zasad staruszka — mówił Jason. Nie powinien być tak bardzo rozluźniony, pomyślał Kon, skoro trzyma jego biodra w żelaznym uścisku. — Inaczej Tim się dowie, że tu byłeś, a tego raczej nie chcesz, hm?

Kon spiął na nim mięśnie i z zadowoleniem poczuł, jak Jason wypuszcza powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby, a jego pchnięcia na chwilę tracą precyzję – i przez to uderzały tam, gdzie Kon tego najbardziej pragnął. Jason warknął i pochylił się nad nim, obejmując go ramieniem.

Żaden z nich nie ukrywał prawdy, która kryła się za tym spotkaniem. Pasowało im to, co mogli od siebie dostać, co mogli sobie nawzajem dać. Kon dawał Jasonowi ciało, którego ten tak pragnął. Laney był zdenerwowany na cały świat, więc nawet nie zauważał spojrzeń, jakie Red Hood mu rzucał – a i hełm, który nosił, nie pomagał w odczytaniu jego intencji czy pragnień. Z tego, co Konowi udało się dowiedzieć, Jason na początku starał się zwrócić uwagę Laneya, ale szybko zrozumiał, że ten kompletnie nie ma ochoty na żadną relację seksualną (może i romantyczną? Kon nie był pewny, czy Jason był zakochany w jego bracie, bo nawet jeśli tak było, to Red Hood pewnie i tak by się do tego nie przyznał). Jason mógł się z tym pogodzić, bo Laney na nikim nie zawieszał wzroku, nikim się nie interesował. Co nie znaczyło, że Red Hood nie miał swoich potrzeb i nie chciał znaleźć jakiegoś ujścia.

I pojawił się Kon – już od szczenięcych lat zakochany w Timie, nigdy nie mógł pozbyć się tego uczucia, a w końcu przestał próbować. Musiałby przestać się z Timem widywać, ale jak mógł wytłumaczyć najlepszemu przyjacielowi, że potrzebuje przerwy, aby się w nim odkochać? Bał się, że to na zawsze zniszczy ich relację, a to złamałoby mu serce równie silnie, co odmowa Tima. Kon był tchórzem i nie krył się z tym. Red Robin nigdy nie pokazał zainteresowania tą samą płcią, mimo że podczas jednego wieczoru, kiedy stary, dobry skład Young Justice grał w “prawda czy wyzwanie” przyznał, że jest biseksualny. Kon nie chciał wyznać Timowi, co do niego czuje, bo nie miał pewności, czy jego uczucia były odwzajemnione. Tchórz. Nie mógł dostać od Tima tego, czego chciał najbardziej na świecie, ale Jason mógł mu dać namiastkę tego uczucia. Owszem, jedyne co łączyło Jasona i Tima to fakt, że obaj byli podobnymi z wyglądu Robinami, Kon był zdesperowany i to mu wystarczało.

Jason w końcu zaczął pieprzyć Kona tak, aby sprawić mu najwięcej przyjemności. Kon uwielbiał, kiedy Jason przestawał się z nim drażnić; wyobrażał sobie, że Tim również byłby taki w łóżku: asertywny, bawiłby się Konem, wiedziałby, jak na nim zagrać, aby Kon dał mu wszystko. Już teraz Kon był na jego każde skinienie, ale na szczęście Tim albo jeszcze nie zauważył (co było wątpliwe), albo postanowił tego nie wykorzystywać.

Poczuł, jak dłoń Jasona pokrywa jego dłoń i splótł ich palce razem. Red Hood przygryzł jego kark i zacisnął rękę, zwalniając pchnięcia swoich bioder, ale zwiększając ich siłę. Kon potrzebował takiego dotyku, takiego połączenia, więc zdawał sobie sprawę, że Jason zrobił to dla niego. Aby się odwdzięczyć, jęknął i oparł policzek na poduszkę, zamykając powieki i uchylając usta. Wiedział, że Jasonowi spodobał się ten widok: kolejne jego pchnięcie było takie silne, że Kon upadłby na materac, gdyby nie był supersilny.

— Podoba ci się? — wymruczał Red Hood w policzek Kona. — Wyglądasz, jakbyś nie chciał być nigdzie indziej.

— Tak — wydyszał Kon, pocierając kciukiem palce Jasona. — Pieprzysz mnie tak dobrze — dodał, oblizując swoje usta, ale pocierając językiem wargi Red Hooda.

Ich pocałunki były tym, co sprawiało, że Kon był niemal pewny, że Jason żywi do Laneya silniejsze uczucie niż tylko pożądanie. Były wymagające, miały na celu zamianę jego mózgu w papkę, ale Kon potrafił znaleźć w nich tęsknotę, którą sam czuł za Timem.

— Proszę — wydusił, kiedy Jason odsunął się i przytulił policzek do policzka Kona. — Dotknij mnie, jestem tak, nn, tak blisko, proszę, ach!

Jason uścisnął go ramieniem, które nadal miał owinięte wokół pasa Kona.

— Tego chcesz, hm? — wychrypiał, wylizując i całując delikatnie ucho Kona. — Więcej mnie, więcej tego, co tylko ja mogę ci dać?

— Tak! — zawołał Kon, po czym odwrócił głowę, aby jęknąć w poduszkę. Red Hood pieprzył go dalej tak samo, ale jednocześnie zaczął mu obciągać – i dla Kona nic więcej się nie liczyło.

Teraz w jego głowie nie było nic oprócz tego uczucia, tej przyjemności, którą mógł przypisać każdemu, komu chciał. W jego głowie to Tim wydawał z siebie zduszone dźwięki nad jego uchem, to ręka Tima zaciskała się na jego penisie i przesuwała się po nim, w górę i w dół, w rytm pchnięć bioder, bioder Tima, które tym razem niemal za każdym pchnięciem sprawiały, że jego prostata była pocierana. Jęczał w poduszkę, ślinił ją, zaciskał dłoń, w której trzymał splecione z Timem palce. Łzy w jego oczach od razu wsiąkały w materiał poszewki.

Nie potrzebował nic więcej, więc kiedy w końcu zaczął dochodzić, zawołał tylko:

— Już! Teraz!

Ciało nad nim zadrżało, miednica przycisnęła się do jego pośladków i drobne pchnięcia, ocierające się o Kona w niemal idealny sposób, tylko pogłębiły jego orgazm.

Upadł w końcu na bok, ciągnąć za sobą Jasona, który nawet nie zdążył jeszcze się z niego wysunąć. Leżeli tak, pierś Jasona przytulona do pleców Kona, ich dłonie nadal złączone.

— Hoodie — szepnął Kon. Nie powiedział tego głośniej, aby jego głos jak najbardziej przypominał Laneya, aby Jason mógł sobie wyobrazić, że to jego trzyma w ramionach.

— _Clone boy_ — usłyszał równie cicho w odpowiedzi i wyobraził sobie, że to Tim za nim leży i się uśmiecha.

Ta wymiana zdań była dla nich drobnym wykończeniem, jedynym, na jakie sobie pozwalali. Od początku ustalili, że wołanie imienia kogoś innego podczas seksu będzie całkiem niszczyło nastrój, więc unikali tego jak ognia. Nie zawsze się udawało, ale robili to już wystarczająco długo, że nauczyli się przełykać słowa, które nie były pożądane.

Kon uchylił powieki. Byli w jednej z kryjówek Jasona, która pewnie za dnia dostawała jak najwięcej światła, bo okna wychodziły na południe. Było tu dość mało miejsca, ale Konowi to nie przeszkadzało. Leżał na wygodnym materacu, pościel nadal miała zapach proszku, a na dodatek mógł swoją obślinioną poduszkę odrzucić na ziemię, a i tak pozostały mu jeszcze cztery. Red Hood musiał zauważyć, jak Kon kręcił nosem, kiedy nie przygotował wygodnego “legowiska” dla niego. Jason nie opływał w luksusach, ale nigdy nie żałował na porządne łóżko i broń. Od jakiegoś czasu pamiętał też, że Kon lubi mościć się w pościeli, więc dbał o to, by na pewno miał w czym.

Jason westchnął głośno za jego plecami i pocałował go w szyję. Przytrzymał usta na jego karku dłużej i przysunął się bliżej, wtulając się w plecy Kona.

— O której musisz wracać? — zapytał Jason, sprawiając wrażenie, że nawet gdyby Kon musiał wracać od razu, to nie puściłby go tak łatwo. Red Hood uwielbiał przytulać się po seksie, a Kon nawet nie miał zamiaru na to narzekać. Świadomość, że nie był zostawiany po seksie jak zużyta zabawka, sprawiała, że nie miał żadnych negatywnych powiązań z wyobrażaniem sobie, że kochał się z Timem.

— Nikt mnie nie potrzebuje na Hawajach — przypomniał Jasonowi. — Ale w każdej chwili mogę coś usłyszeć — dodał, aby dać znać, że jeśli będzie musiał iść, to dlatego, że będzie jakiś kataklizm lub zajdzie inna potrzeba niezależna od niego samego.

— Mhm.

— A ty?

— Artemis chciała zobaczyć zwierzęta gospodarskie, więc Laney zabrał ją do Smallville — odpowiedział Jason. Kon zamrugał ze zdziwienia, ale nic nie powiedział. — Domyślam się, że jak zawsze Ma zagoniła ich do roboty.

Jason był jedyną osobą z Gotham, która zgodziła się nazywać Marthę Kent “Ma” od razu, kiedy tylko powiedziała, że ma się tak do niej zwracać. Laney narzekał Konowi, że Jason zrobił to specjalnie – tylko po to, aby go zdenerwować – ale nie mógł Red Hoodowi zabronić, bo Ma była wniebowzięta. Kon potrafił docenić to sprytne podejście Jasona i przyklasnął mu nawet, kiedy poruszyli ten temat podczas jednego z ich spotkań.

— Mogę zostać na noc — zaproponował Kon. — I jeśli najdzie nas znowu ochota…

Bardziej poczuł, niż usłyszał śmiech Red Hooda.

— Myślisz, że potrzebuję całej nocy? — wymamrotał w skórę Kona i pchnął biodra do przodu. — Daj mi pięć minut.

Kon prychnął, ale przesunął ich złączone dłonie na swoją pierś, niżej na brzuch, a w końcu na swojego penisa, który nie potrzebował jeszcze ani jednej minuty.

— Możesz już zacząć — zaproponował.

Jason posłuchał, obejmując go i obciągając mu leniwie. Kon przymknął oczy i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, że spędza leniwy dzień z Timem; że nie muszą nic robić, że mogą sobie pozwolić na wylegiwanie się w łóżku, w swoich ramionach.

Namiastka marzeń była jedynym, co obecnie mógł dostać, więc czerpał z niej tyle, ile się da.

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł stąd, że Jason nazywał Tima zamiennikiem (replacement) w komiksach, ale tutaj jest na odwrót, get it, get it?? ¬‿¬*:・ﾟ✧  
> KONKURS: _Clone boy_ jest nawiązaniem do [tego momentu w komiksach](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/81/13/43/8113431a1c51aeae4f3904143a50fdf9--tim-drake-dc-comic.jpg), ale nie znalazłam w języku polskim takiego tłumaczenia, które oddałoby te słowa z takimi samymi uczuciami. Ktoś ma jakiś pomysł? :D
> 
> Fakty o Laneyu i Timie, o których Jason i Kon nie mają pojęcia:  
> Laney jest a) zajęty byciem wkurzonym na cały świat, i b) demiseksualny, więc nie ma czasu na nikogo, ale tak naprawdę widzi Jasona kątem oka. Kto by się oparł, wink wonk  
> Tim nie pokazał zainteresowania osobami tej samej płci, bo dla niego jeżeli facet to tylko Kon albo żaden inny, a że Kon otwarcie jest gejem (umawiał się z laskami, ale stwierdził, że to nie dla niego) i nigdy nie pokazał zainteresowania Timem, to Tim się nie narzuca.
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
